Pokemon: A New Evolution
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: Pokemon, we have come so far. Our heated battle has come to an end, and now as the dust settles, who came out as the victor, Zakary, or Genel?


Pokemon: The New Evolution

Prologue  
Well, as you know, this is a pokemon story. What you don't know, is this story brings new elements of pokemon, and new kinds of view points. For one thing, humans have gone extinct. But, in a confusing turn of evolution, pokemon took on the form of humans. They keep pokemon aspects, such as their powers, abilities, and features like ears, tails, colors, and composition. But, they also have a human-like body. You could say humans evolved into pokemon, because that is almost what has happened. But, our story takes place with Zakary, an Eevee; he lives in the town of Eviola. All pokemon live on the planet, renamed Pokia. His parents are very special, for they are shiny. Zakary, however, was not born to such a beauty. His parents, Jolteon and Vaporeon, still treated him with all their care. But, he was made fun of. All the other pokemon knew his parents, and seeing that their child wasn't shiny, made him a disgrace. Zakary still made friends. His friends were Sylvia, a Sylveon, and Umbri, the Umbreon; they are infact sisters from another family of Eevee pokemon. Zakary has decided how he was going to evolve, but his friends wasted no time in evolving. Zakary is waiting. He wants to be a type of pokemon that no one has seen in so long, an Ice type. Because of all the hatred that fire types have toward ice types, they have gone mostly extinct, found only in the polar caps, where fire can't make it's mark. The fire types have even pushed the legendary dragon Kyurem into hiding, and Articuno is landlocked with the other Ice types. Now, this is a pokemon story updated to the generation 6 pokemon. That is up to X/Y. Gen 3 remake confirmed, but not yet released.

Chapter 1: The Story Begins  
"But mom!"  
"Zakary, no! You can't go to the polar cap! I will not allow my child, my only child, to become an Ice type!" Vapora, my mother, stood firm. She is such a pain!  
"Dad!"  
"I am sorry Zak, but there is not talking her out of this, not without... well, you know..." Jolsto, my father, said slightly worried for bringing it up.  
"Fine, mom, I challenge you to a battle! Winner gets to have their decision be final! Do you accept, or concede to my decision?"  
"Jolsto! Fine, let's battle. But, I pick the seaside as our battle spot." Mom was angered, but I am determined! We walked to the seaside, and prepared for battle. Umbri and Sylvia were there to watch, and Dad was too. I want to win, I am too determined to let this pass me up! As she finished her streaches, I looked over at the referee, a Flygon, and he started the opening sequence.  
"Combatants, to your starting spots!" I walked onto the beach, and my mom walked into the ocean. Typical of her. She can basically melt into water and materialize at will, cool technique, but really tough to fight against. "Winner of this one on one battle decides the fate of Zakary. Whether he can travel with his two friends, or be forced to stay with his parents a while longer, and evolve to their standards. Are the battlers ready?"  
"Yes, lets finish this fast." Mom said, popping her neck one last time. The sound of it made me gulp, in slight fear.  
"Yeah, I'm ready to show her up!" I said determined sounding, but inside, I am worried.  
"Ready, set, Pokemon, BATTLE!" And we were off. She vanished in the water, without a moments hesitation. I looked around, and obviously couldn't see her. I couldn't even hear the sound of moving water, for she becomes the water, put simply. I started my move, swift. Stars formed around me, and scattered within all of my vision. striking the water in almost every spot. My mom jumpped out and yelped in pain. As she came up, I jumpped at her, with an iron tail! She countered with a hydro pump, sending me flying back. She landed on the sand, and charged at me with an aqua tail. I got up after my landing and was hit back, further. I got up, and stood a second. She, on the other hand, started a rain dance. During this, I performed a quick attack. Hitting her spot on. Knocking her off her feet. I shot a shadow ball and hit her square on. Time for a good finisher, my trump card! I threw the cards around, and tripped her up, causing her to suffer quite a bit of damage, I know it. I love this silk scarf! She still got back up though. That is when I saw waves starting to form in the ocean. I heard her shout this time.  
"Surf!" She shouted. That one word sent chills up my spine. I looked around, and saw a large rock a ways away on the battle field. The waves got larger, and were ready to go. I booked it, using speed that my quick attack allows. I made it in time to have the attack miss, and I jumpped from behind, and used another swift. It made it's mark, like it should, and she fell to the ground again. I waited, but she didn't move. I looked to the referee.  
"Vapora is unable to battle. Zakary is the winner." Flygon said, flying off. I looked at Umbri and Sylvia and ran over to them. Dad ran to mom.  
"Zakary, how did you manage to beat your mom? She is like, level 34!" Umbri exclaimed. I looked at them and said easily:  
"I am faster. I am younger. That is what I have over her."  
"Wow, way to go Zakary. You did have we worried when she did surf... I thought you were a gonner..." Sylvia said, uneasy. I looked over at mom and she was getting up. I walked over to her.  
"Mom, no hard feelings?" I asked her, reaching out my hand. She grabbed my hand and hugged me tight.  
"I would never have hard feeling to you. Just promise me, promise me, you'll be a great Glaceon, and prove to the fire types, that ice is still an important type of pokemon. An easy way to the ice capital on the south pole is going underwater. When you get to Off Bay, tell the Tentacruel in charge this phrase, and he'll take you there: 'Never use leech seed against liquid ooze.' It'll take a while too. Make sure you take pleanty of food, and all your money, I'll also give some to you so you can survive. The way there will be long. It's dangerous to go alone, which is why I am glad your friends are going to tag along. You better be careful." Mom explained. I love her still...  
"I promise, we'll be safe."

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins  
"I don't like this place Zakary!" Sylvia said, hiding behind Umbri. We are in Toxia. A city on the way to Off Bay. This place is home to the outlaws of Pokia, the poison type. Granted, there are some poison type pokemon that aren't outlaws, but most of them are. They are wanted for crimes that range from stealing, to illegal drug usage; they use Acid alot. Now, we are passing through, and we are getting the weirdest looks. We are probably the smallest there... easily a foot smaller than the smallest pokemon there. It's been a day of travel and we need to sleep. Sylvia doesn't have a sleeping bag, so after tonight, we are buying one for her.  
"Sylvia, just don't make eye contact. Just look at Zakary. He isn't scared at all." Umbri said, but in her saying that, I started to worry. I looked around, and saw all the poison types looking angry, I even saw a Muk fighting with a Garbodor. A Koffing came up to us.  
"Hey kids, need a place to stay?"  
"Yeah, do you know where the nearest hotel is?" I asked, worry almost filling the words I said.  
"Sure, there is one just up the road. It is a battle hotel though... so you have to each fight a pokemon, or pay a ton of money. The place is extremly expensive otherwise. The three of you would have to enter in a triple battle. The team that fights there is a Muk, a Croagunk, and a Beedrill." Koffing told us. He flew off, seemingly happy.  
"Can we trust him?" Umbri asked. As she did, I was thinking the same thing. What is to say that we won't get... bad things happening to us. I looked at them both, and saw Sylvia still hiding. I don't want to risk their safety.  
"Well, we can walk up the road. If we don't see the hotel, then we'll keep going until we leave the city. After we leave, we'll walk a while, and camp out. Sound like a plan?"  
"Yeah, I think that sounds good. Sylvia?" Umbri asked, carefully. I looked around, no one is creeping in atleast.  
"Yeah, sounds good." She said quietly. I looked forward.  
"Let us go then. I started walking, and they followed. Let's hope nothing bad happens.

Chapter 3: Triple Battle, Begin!  
"So, this kind of place is in a place for outlaws?" Sylvia asked. She has a good point. This hotel is huge! It's plated with large amounts of gold and silver. There are many items mounted to the walls. I have even seen all of the mythical plates! It makes me wonder what makes them so special, I understand their bonus to a specific attribute is good, but other items do the same thing, but these are mythical. There must be something special about them in some link with a legendary pokemon. After minutes of just standing inside the building, we finally went up to the manager. I saw that she was a Swalot.  
"Ah, new people, I know I haven't seen you around here before." Swalot said, drawing attention to us. The place quieted down, as if everyone in this area was listening to us. "So, do you have 10,000 poke bucks, or are you going to challenge us for a free room? Heck, with you guys, if you challenge us and win, then you can also each pick out an item. What do'ya say, fight, or sleep?" As she asked us, all the other pokemon were silent.  
"We are here for a battle!" I said proud. The rest of the room bursted out in cheers. I heard shouts of joy, and others of hilarity. We must be the first battle in a long time.  
"Alrighty then kids, follow me to the battle room. We will feed you all before the battle, free of charge, and incase you don't already know, the team is a little different. You will see them when the battle begins." Swalot left us in a dining room. Almost as soon as she left, chefs flooded the room with food of so many varying varieties. Even foods that I've never seen before. I started digging in. Umbri did too, yet, Sylvia didn't touch the food. I guess she isn't hungry. I can't blame her. Being a fairy type in a poison city, it must be terrifying.  
I was munching on the best things I've ever had; even a new pastry called a pokepuff. As I devoured, I realized that the food wasn't sitting well with my stomach. I suppose it's time to stop eating. Umbri was already finished, and Sylvia's food was never touched.  
"Alright, you guys look ready to fight. I hope that you guys are ready, for the stadium is now ready for you to arrive. If you would follow me." Swalot informed us. We got up and followed. We arrived to the stadium, fo find it was linked directly to the gym, where the human trainers used to take pokemon to battle for badges to be found as the new Pokemon Champion. Standing in the ring was a Gengar, a Muk, and a Beedrill. The Gengar is new. I am scared of pokemon like him. It is rumored that some pokemon in this world have what is called a mega evolution. Gengar is one of the rumored ones. It's said that he reverts back to his pokemon like state, but so much better. Who knows, I can't mega evolve, I don't think, so it doesn't matter. But, the battle is about to begin.  
"Welcoming our newest challengers, Zakary, Sylvia, and Umbri!" Shouted the Swalot who was in charge of the front desk. "They will be facing our finest pokemon, Genel, Ben, and Mukala. All of these pokemon will be fighting in a 3 vs 3 battle. Rules are simple, all pokemon are allowed one item, and no outside recovery items allowed. Combatants, to your positions." We walked to our starting places. I chose right in the middle of our side of the field. Sylvia was behind Umbri. Our enemies are lined up, one on the right of their field, one in the middle, and one on left. They look so, linear. Almost like they are planned. You can tell they are really going to be a challenge.  
The bell went off, and everyone started their attacks. I started with a Swift, hitting all my enemies! I saw it hit them all; the Beedrill was taken aback from the attack. The Gengar was seemingly unphased. The Muk took the hit, and showed some damage, but didn't seem to stop him. The muk started with a sludge bomb, hitting Umbri. She didn't get poisoned, which is good. Next went the Gengar, he went with curse; afflicting Sylvia. Then was the Beedrill; he attempted Twineedle, but it missed me. Umbri used Hyperbeam... HYPERBEAM!? There is no way she could know something so powerful! Not, that I am dissapointed about it right now, but dang! The Hyperbeam hit Muk straight on, knocking him out. That seemed to easy for some reason. Well, it was a Hyperbeam after all... Umbri collapsed. That makes our teams a two vs two. I used a shadow ball on the Gengar. He flew back in anguish, and screetched at the pain. I stood there, and flipped my tail about. He looked at me, and smiled, such an evil smile. He shouted something... I couldn't understand what was said though... He then was surrounded by an aura. A few seconds later, he was completely different. He was back in his pokemon form, but still different. He was so weird looking, I can't even explain how he looked aside from more powerful.  
"A Mega Gengar." Genel shouted to us. "Not only does this regenerate my power and heal all the damage I've taken to this point, but it also increases my power and defense." I was shocked. A power boost, with a healing effect, this mega evolution is serious stuff! The Beedrill also looked taken aback from the realization of this mega. In his shock, I used a swift, hitting him and Genel. The Beedrill fell to the ground. Genel looked over to his fallen commrad, and back at me, furious. I prepaired for the worst. He shot a sludge bomb at Sylvia, and she was critically hit. She was out for the count. Now, me versus Mega Gengar!  
Chapter 4: Faceoff in the Hotel: Zakary vs Genel  
Starting with me, I let loose a flurry of attacks, in a one on one match, turn basis is forgotten completely; this could be good or bad, I can avoid attacks, but I am not very strong with them.  
I noticed all the stars flying about went right at Genel, but he continued, seemingly unaffected, if this is the power of a mega; I am worried! He came at me, a Sucker Punch coming, and I avoided it, and shot a shadow ball at him, while right above him. He was blasted into the ground, and showed to much pain. I even heard a screech.  
I ran away from the spot immediately. I don't know what could happen, so better be safe than sorry. after a minute or so, he rose from the ground, much like what you would see in a movie, and he looked at me, so angrily, it sent a chill down my spine. He flew at me, using a shadow ball of his own, and I was so terrified, it hit me.  
Wait... did it? I know it hit me, but I don't feel pain. Oh that is right! I am a normal type! This means that ghost type moves have no affect on me! That also explains why my Swift didn't work on him, because normal type moves have no affect on ghost, but my shadow ball is a ghost move, being super affective! Perfect. Now, lets see if he knows this. I took a knee, acting like I was hurt. I heard him chuckle.  
"What? Can't take what you can dish out? You should've known that this was going to happen little boy." Genel called out, as he was walking toward me. I still was acting like I was hurt, each second bringing him closer to me. Once he was right above me, He knelt down and said so calmly:  
"Still think you can win, Zakary?" I smiled. I looked up, and his face froze.  
"SHADOW BALL!" I shouted, letting all my energy flow into one powerful attack. With no time to react, He was hit point blank, and flew back to the opposite wall. He was knocked out!  
"Genel is unable to battle, Zakary and his team win!" Swalot shouted, almost completely dazed by the battle. I looked around, and the crowd was going Primeape crazy! Cheering, and shouting, and pouting, I felt like I had just won the pokemon tournament! Swalot came up to me, almost scaring the fur off of me. "Congratulations Zakary, you have proven yourself as a worthy adversary for even our greatest fighters, I now award you and your friends each with one free item from our storage, and a free nights rest here."  
"Thank you very much," I looked around, and saw no one on the field, Genel, Mukala, Ben, Sylvia and Umbri are all no where to be found, "but, may I know where my friends are right now? I don't see them on the field."  
"Don't worry sweety, they are all sleeping, they did all just faint in a tough battle after all. You on the other hand will need some sleep as well, just because you won doesn't mean that you aren't tired." She called some people over, and asked them to carry me to the same suite that my friends were being held. I was too tired to stop them from lifting me into the air, and them carrying me.  
It was a luxurious suite, and quite spacious for a three bed. It was covered in a lavish carpet, a velvet red, I love it! The walls were also nice, they are a cool ice blue, almost freezing me to the core! I love it! The people carrying me let me down gently, and I walked over to the next empty bed. Umbri and Sylvia were sleeping so sound, I lay down on the bed, and passed out immediately.  
Chapter 5: Should I, or Shouldn't I?  
After waking up, I looked around just to see my friends still sleeping. They both looked so peaceful. Thinking about what had happened yesterday, I think that I should have them taken home. I don't want them traveling with me and them getting hurt. Not any more.  
I walked down after creeping out of the room and saw Swalot. She looked at me, and smiled.  
"There is our big winner. How was your night?"  
"Well," I started, hearing how tired I actually was, "It was great!" I streached, and everything started to pop. I even felt it in my tail.  
"Great to hear. Oh, and lookie here sweety." She threw a newspaper at me. I saw its headline through the sleep in my eyes. It read in large bold text:  
EEVEE BEATS HOTEL'S FINEST  
I was slightly embarassed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned fast. It was Genel.  
"Listen kid, you did great in our fight. I never thought I would get beat by a normal type though."  
"Well, I can't say I'd ever participate in a fight with a Mega." I gave a small laugh, but dropped into a seriousness that caused tension. "Can you guys do me a favor?"  
"For you, I would do anything in my power. No one has ever given me a fight like that."  
"Can you take my friends back to Eviola?"  
"Woah, that is quite the treck, what is the occasion?" Swalot asked, concerned.  
"I don't want them to get hurt. I need to continue my travels, but I can't get them involved."  
"Man, traveling this world alone could get you killed!" Genel said.  
"But then they won't be hurt! I saw what happened when they fought with you three, and they both fainted! I can't let that happen again!" I shouted. I looked at the stairs that I came from, and heard and saw nothing. I looked back at Genel, and he looked back at me. We stared at eachother for a minute or so, and then he sighed.  
"Fine, Swalot, I will get the coachmen. We are taking Sylvia and Umbri home. Although Zakary, I want to see what item you choose for your victory."  
"Oh, right. Come on sweety. Behind the desk, I'll take you to it." Swalot said with joy. I followed with a smile; Genel followed.  
I was greated with a huge array of items, from incense, to orbs, and even some that I have never seen. I just spent minutes looking around!  
"Zap Plate, Rose incense, a Cherish ball! I thought pokeballs were all destroyed!" There was a binding band, many gems of all types, King's Rock, Left overs... very old and smelly, Lagging Tail, a Lucky Egg! Even a Red Card, I hear these are forbidden in battle! But, I came across one item that seemed to stick out. I couldn't figure out it's name, and when I asked, I got looks that were just as confused as I was. I picked it up. It was a stone. Kinda small, but large enough to be destinct. I threw it up, and caught it on its way down. Nothing happened. I looked at Swalot.  
"Keep it. You might get to figure out what it actually is." Swalot said. I smiled.  
"Thanks!" I looked at Genel, "And also, thankyou for taking my friends home Genel." He smiled and turned off. I followed him out, and walked out of the hotel. I saw people going on their normal life. They didn't notice me. Good, I don't want too much attention. I looked both ways, and walked off. I looked to the edge of town, and ran off. My speed took me there in a matter of minutes. I am glad to know that they are safe.  
Chapter 6: City Of Props  
I was walking alone in the Plains of Arceus. This is the same plain that is said Arceus was born on. I pay my respects, and continue. I am just looking around, it looks no different than any other plain that I have seen. But, I still don't see other pokemon. There isn't anyone. I miss my company.  
I walked for hours, and finally saw the town I was looking for. It had an old name, but it has been lost to time. It is run now by Giratina, supposedly. I walked up and saw the town's name. La- Lavdener? I can't pronounce it... Lavadedner. Here, you read it, L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R. I can't pronounce it. I walked in to see a ghost town. Litterally, alot of ghost types are living here. Unlike Toxia, which was a primarily poison type city, this town is a ghost one. There are more types along with them, a few fire, and some flying, but it is obvious that this is primarily ghost. Still, as you would guess, no ice types. I walked in and asked around for a place to rest. It was getting to be night in easily an hour or two. After many attempts, one actually responded.  
"Son, you are in a bad place. This town was cursed. Giratina is trying all he can to help, but this town is doomed." It said. I can't actually tell what pokemon it was; but it looked like a strange type of pokemon. When it turned around and walked off, I caught a glimpse of something written on him: Prop C1. In fact, looking around, I see many pokemon I don't know, all with those kind of things written on them. Like, F-00, and Prop C2. There was also a Ghastly, who was leaving in a haste. I stopped... her?  
"Kid, you gotta get outta here!" This place might let you leave if... if it doesn't know you arrived! Go, go now!" She said, pushing me top the entrance. I got out of her grip and turned toward her.  
"If what doesn't know I am here? If it is a ghost, I have no worries. I am a normal type, it won't be able to touch me with anything."  
"It isn't like that! This thing, though it is a pokemon, it isn't a pokemon. It has such strong abilities, it is not possible! It is the reason that Giratina can't help this village along anymore. Not even Pyra can keep it at bay."  
"Pyra?" Sounds like a fire type. I am curious now.  
"A Flareon that has been trapped here. She was able to beat it, but after which her sickness got to her. She is in that house over there, now go!" He picked me up, and threw me at the gate's exit. I was bounced back. But, I bounced off of nothing... She wasn't kidding. Great, now I am trapped here.  
"Well," I started, turning to Ghastly and seeing her fear, "Looks like I get to meet Pyra." I started walking off to the house she pointed out.  
I walked in, and saw a boring decor. I look around and nothing really catches my eye. Until I hear a voice.  
"You, what do you want?"  
I turn quickly to see a Flareon laying in bed, the bed mostly scorched. The area around her was also blackened slightly. I walked up to her, but kept some distance.  
"What do you know about the curse on this city?"  
"Well, it is controlled by a pokemon, or, something, by the name of Majin. It is a very powerful creature, even capable of putting the legendary pokemon Giratina at bay. I can tell you it's types also. It is a Ghost/Dark. And he is still in his original form. When he is more bestial." She said, very weak.  
"Okay, where can I beat him?" I asked with confidence.  
"Beat him?" She coughed, "He shows up around five pops on the large candle. It was just 4 pops on the large and 5 pops on the small one. It'll pop soon signaling the new hour. Go to the center of the town, and he'll probably meet you there. But beware. He isn't like any pokemon ever seen."  
Chapter 7: Majin  
I walked out of Pyra's house. I was actually scared. This thing already has some level of control on me, not allowing me to leave. Walking to the center, I saw him waiting there. He was giant! He was smoky, and reminded me of Spiritomb. He had the same kind of face. He is purple/green/black. And he has... arms? I think that might be it.  
"Ah, and Eevee. You are the new entity," He boomed with a scary ominous voice. It almost hurt my ears. I had to put them down as he spoke, "You are never going to leave this place. Welcome forever, to Lavender Town." As he said that, I heard a song start. It was strange, and it hurt my head. I looked all around and couldn't find where the song was coming from. I was in pain. My ears were ringing and I was writhing in pain. On the ground, the song was killing me. I need to end this. End my pain... I know this city now, it is the source for the syndrome. Lavender Syndrome. I open my eyes, for my last sight of life. And close them.  
I feel dead. Nothing is happening and I am surrounded in darkness. I am floating all alone. If I had brought Sylvia and Umbri, they would've suffered as well. I am now dead, I died just like all those children did way back.


End file.
